Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a machine-readable symbol reader that includes object ranges and light-level detection capabilities.
Description of the Related Art
Machine-readable symbol readers, such as scanners and imager-based machine-readable readers, have become ubiquitous in today's environment. Such machine-readable symbol readers have been used to detect and capture one-dimensional machine-readable symbols (e.g., barcode symbols) and two-dimensional machine-readable symbols (e.g., Quick Response symbols) that have been attached to, inscribed or otherwise physically associated with various physical objects.
Machine-readable symbol readers typically include an active light source. For example, imager type machine-readable symbol readers may include one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs) that provide flood illumination in a field-of-view of the machine-readable symbol to allow an image of the machine-readable symbol to be captured. Also for example, scanner type machine-readable symbol readers typically include a laser that emits a laser beam and mirrors which move to scan the laser beam across the field-of-view of the machine-readable symbol to allow an electronic profile of the machine-readable symbol to be generated.
In some situations, machine-readable symbols may be printed on or inscribed in objects or materials, such as paper, books, or boxes, that are not self-illuminating. In some situations, machine-readable symbols may be presented on a self-illuminating screen, such as a display of a smartphone or tablet computer.